100 days by your side
by Hikaru-Ringo
Summary: Una estudiante por equivocacion ocasiona un accidente a cierto chico... sin embargo uno no piensa que de esta situación podría surgir una relación amorosa?
1. “Mi Sueño”

"**100 d****ays by your side"**

**Cap. 1 "Mi Sueño"**

El sol resplandecía con intensidad anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día a la cuidad de konoha; las calles ó avenidas lucían tranquilas aunque no por mucho tiempo, puesto que la gente "responsable" debe cumplir con sus respectivas obligaciones.

En cierto vecindario o para ser mas específicos en cierto alojamiento, una chica despertaba de un inapreciable trance que fue causado por cierto sueño el cual le proyecto una figuración un tanto confusa… sí confusa ese era término. Una sonrisa de medio lado se forma sobre sus delicados labios, acompañada de un movimiento de negación por su cabeza.

Sin pensarlo más se levanto de la cama para dar inicio a su rutina de un siguiente día… al dirigirse al baño un pensamiento vino esporádicamente a su mente y para cerciorarse tuvo que ver su calendario, puesto que en el aparecía una marca "x" muy significativa para ella.

- Solo falta un día – dijo para sí misma, mostrando una linda sonrisa la cual es muy esencial en ella, ya que luce de forma dulce. Retoma su dirección hacia el baño para tomar una necesaria ducha y así poder organizar sus ideas.

Mientras nuestra joven protagonista se alista les hablaré un poco de ella, su nombre es Hinata Hyuga; cursa el último grado de Preparatoria, tiene 17 años esta cerca de los 18 "_la mayoría de edad_" (pero no se engañen o supongan demás ya que este comentario no tiene nada que ver con la fecha señalada del día de mañana, eso lo sabrán a su debido tiempo). Bueno continuando con lo anteriormente dicho Hinata es una chica muy sencilla, tranquila, dulce, carismática, modesta, inteligente, hermosa y distinguida especialmente por el color de sus ojos. Ella vive con Tsunade (sí, leyeron bien) en un departamento que se acopla con el suficiente espacio para ambas.

La razón por la cual Hinata vive con Tusnade (valga la repetición XD) es simple "no quiere vivir con su papá" el Sr. Hiashi Hyuga dueño de una importante empresa en Suna; después de que su querida madre falleció hace ya unos años atrás, esta y Tsunade fueron grandes amigas hasta la muerte de la ya mencionada, pidió un único favor a su mejor amiga el cual consistía en que viera por sus 2 hijas pero especialmente por Hinata ya que conociendo de antemano el carácter de Hiashi y la insuficiente tolerancia que tenia hacia con su hija mayor… está demás el mencionar que el padre tenía preferencia por su hija menor Hanabi, veía en ella mucha seguridad y determinación algo que su hija mayor (Hinata) no tenía o bien no quería mostrar y eso ante sus ojos la hacía ver débil.

Por lo tanto desde hace 3 años Hinata reside con Tsunade la cual es una Doctora muy famosa y reconocida, esta a cargo de una prestigiosa clínica de la ciudad de konoha. Aunque no lo crean esta mujer luce joven (físicamente hablando) ya que los años pasan y pasan en ella… pero no dejan signos de la edad en su envidiable apariencia, se podría decir que su semejanza actual no tiene nada que ver con la imagen y edad cronológica que cursa de forma existente.

- Hinata date prisa, el desayuno esta servido – se escucho decir una voz que provenía desde el interior de la cocina.

- Ya voy… en un momento - respondió esta, quién estaba terminando de guardar sus útiles y dándose un último visto al espejo para ver como lucia; vestía una falda gris tableada que le llegaba justo por encima de la rodilla, blusa blanca de manga larga perfectamente abotonada y por encima de esta lleva un chaleco muy bien abrochado de color negro (este tenia bordado un escudo que correspondía a unos de los Institutos mas prestigiados y reconocidos de la ciudad por ser _solamente para mujeres_) llevaba medias blancas y calzado de color negro. Termino de ajustar su cabello en media coleta dejando unos mechones a ambos lados de su cara, finalmente salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina.

- Ohayo Tsunade-sama – saludo Hinata sentándose aun lado de esta para empezar a desayunar.

- Oh! Hola linda ohayo – contesto – espero y te guste, por cierto quizá llegue tarde hoy por lo tanto no vendré a comer; tendré una junta la cual creo que se prolongará más de lo debido, ok.

- Si esta bien no te preocupes, entonces te veré para la cena? – pregunto Hinata

- ¡Claro! Además que te parece si te alistas para cenar fuera, ambas tenemos rato que no salimos por ahí, aprovechando que el día de mañana lo tengo libre y te aseguro que lo aprovecharé en grande – manifestó Tsunade muy entusiasmada imaginándose pasando un día tranquilo bebiendo un poco de "sake"… oh si vaya que disfrutaría su tiempo libre.

- Genial te esperaré – dijo Hinata mientras se levantaba y llevaba los platos para lavarlos.

- Bien entonces está dicho, en fin bueno tengo que irme YA! Sino Shizune… - no termino de decir porque en ese momento su cel. comenzó a timbrar anunciando una llamada entrante, al ver el remitente sonrió con ironía y levantando una ceja.

- Decías? – comento Hinata ante la graciosa expresión que tenia Tsunade en ese instante.

- Ya no tiene importancia, bueno te veo hasta la noche, cuídate y suerte – dijo esto mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, tomando su portafolio, chaqueta y llaves del auto, contesto finalmente la llamada de su asistente Shizune – Hola, si ya estoy saliendo, aja!... esta bien estaré allá en unos minutos – ajito su mano en forma de despedida y abandono finalmente el departamento.

Hinata rio ante la escena y se dirigió a la cocina para lavar los trastos que se utilizaron esa mañana, al terminar tomo su mochila y llaves… bajo del edificio e inicio su rumbo hacia el Instituto. Al llegar a dicho destino, se dirigió hacia su salón, pero en el trayecto se encontró con su compañera Sakura la cual era una de más grandes amigas.

- Ohayo Sakura-chan – saludo Hinata a una chica de cabellera rosa y ojos de color verde de su misma edad.

- Eh! Hina-chan ohayo – dijo devolviendo el saludo - ¿cómo estás?

- Bien – respondió – y tú que tal!

- También bien nada nuevo que contar, por cierto quería pedirte un favor – expreso Sakura en forma de suplica.

- Si esta en mis manos con gusto, de que se trata? – cuestionó Hinata

- Es fácil verás me preguntaba si podríamos juntarnos para estudiar, los exámenes están por llegar y necesito asegurar las notas, ¡por favor! – comento Sakura

- No hay problema, además nos servirá para prepararnos en los exámenes de admisión de la Universidad – respondió amablemente

- ¡Genial! Siendo así la situación me uno a la causa – dijo una tercera voz que se incluyo en la conversación

- Ah! Ino-chan ohayo – saludaron ambas a cierta chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, también de la misma edad que estas – entonces nos reuniremos próximamente – agrego Ino guiñando un ojo y sonriendo, a lo que las otras simplemente asintieron afirmativamente.

Llegaron al aula y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, la campana sonó y las clases dieron inicio… transcurrieron de lo más rutinario, viendo y repasando temas. Nuevamente el timbre se escucho indicando la llegada del tan ansiado receso.

Un trío de chicas estaban en la cafetería gustando de sus respectivos alimentos y bebidas, hasta que una de ellas hablo

- Y bien – articulo Sakura para dar comienzo a su tan ansiada platica – que planes tienes para hoy Hina – diciendo esto con algo de insinuación.

- Amm… bueno yo eto, quede de verme con "él" después de clases – sonrojándose un poco por lo que acababa de decir.

- Pero que mañana no es el gran día – dijo Ino, no mostrando interés en el tema.

- Sí – contesto Hinata – mañana será el día 100 – sonrojándose por lo dicho.

- Waaa… que lindo – suspiro Sakura – espero que todo salga bien hoy, en tu día no. 99 – sonriendo pícaramente.

- Que envidia Hina – susurro Ino – bueno quizá y quiere sorprenderte, dime haz tenido algún sueño poco común?

- Eto ahora que lo mencionas de hecho sí, tuve un sueño bastante extraño para mi gusto justamente hoy – dijo esto algo pensativa.

- ¡Enserio! – dice Sakura.

- Sí – afirmo Hinata – me pregunto ¿qué quiere decir ver a un príncipe en tu sueño?

- ¿Un príncipe? ¿Y qué hiciste con él? – pregunto pícaramente Sakura.

- Oh! Mmm… solamente tomarnos de las manos y… y nada mas – finalizando lo dicho con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Solo eso – insistió Sakura, a lo que Hinata solamente pudo balbucear un - "S…si"

- Ver un príncipe en tus sueños, quiere decir… que pronto conocerás al príncipe encantador… en tu vida real – exclamo Ino.

- ¿Quién podría ser? – preguntó Hinata más para sí misma que en general.

-- o -- o -- o --

Mientras tanto en un club de posición Ascendente de esa misma ciudad (konoha), en el interior de este, un chico……….

**C O N T I N U A R A**

Gracias por darse un tiempo a leer este fic, ojalá les haya gustado.

Hasta la prox. Bay 


	2. Y así fue Part 1

"**100 d****ays by your side"**

**Cap. 2 "Y así fue" Part. 1**

Mientras tanto en un club de posición Ascendente de esa misma ciudad (konoha), en el interior de este, un chico de tez blanca, cabello y ojos color azabache… salía de la piscina; quitándose casi al instante los gogles que cubrían su seductora mirada. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para así retirarse algo de agua que tenia en esta y en todo su bien formado cuerpo, puso ambas manos sobre su cabello deslizándolo hacia atrás con la finalidad de peinarlo un poco, provocando que ciertos mechones regresaran a ambos costados de su cara… (chik's siguen ahí, ha! Si recuerden respirar y limpien su teclado ok!).

Finalmente comienza a caminar hacia otro extremo del lugar, incitando a que la mayoría de las chicas ubicadas en esa sección fijara toda su atención en éste… cada paso que daba, estás tiraban lo que su mano sujetara en ese instante y no conformes con eso también suspiraban, terminando finalmente en el piso ya sea por que se desmayaban ó caían de rodillas ó bien sentadas debido a que las piernas no les respondían ante el andar de este joven… pero perdían su tiempo por que simplemente ignoraba lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Justamente en su trayecto una chica fingió que chocaba de forma accidental con él (aja!), este para evitar que se desplomara la sujeto de la cintura y del hombro; claramente la joven ante el acto acomodo una mano en su cuello y la otra en su brazo. Digamos que se situaron de manera "_esporádica_", tal parece que la escena daba para algo más o al menos eso esperaba la susodicha, sin embargo…

- Deberías tener más cuidado – dijo el muchacho viéndola de manera fría, pero esa expresión cambió para mostrar una sonrisa de medio lado, la cual se distingue por que delata alguna ocurrencia o travesura accidental – Podrías lastimar… ME! – al decir esto la soltó rápidamente continuando su ruta, dejando a esa tirada y adolorida en el piso.

Así es él… Sasuke Uchiha un joven de 19 años, inteligente, atractivo y serio; hijo de un importante empresario al que casi no frecuenta desde que empezó la universidad, con la condición de que su hermano mayor Itachi (24 años, soltero y bien parecido, XD) estuviera bajo su total responsabilidad y no tuvo mas que aceptar dicho ofrecimiento.

Una vez al llegar a su destino, se aproximo a una mesa en donde al parecer alguien lo estaba esperando con los alimentos de esa mañana, tomo una toalla y se sentó en una silla.

- Vaya tú donde sea llamas la atención – habló un chico rubio de ojos azul cielo – pero… no es de caballeros tratar así a una mujer.

- Si, lo que digas – respondió Sasuke con indiferencia.

- Vamos Sasuke a que se debe esa cara, bueno ya sé que viene de familia pero no es para tanto – parloteó un chico hiperactivo de nombre Naruto (misma edad) – además estamos por tomar el desayuno que es la comida más importante del día.

- Esta bien bode – dijo Sasuke.

Sin más por decir en ese momento se dispusieron a ingerir los alimentos, un tranquilo silencio se hizo presente… agradable para Sasuke y preocupante para Naruto ambos tienen un carácter diferente; parece que son opuestos en personalidad, pero se complementan de forma sin igual y esos son los amigos.

- Tienes una cita hoy, cierto? – enuncio Naruto.

Sasuke solo afirmo y dijo – tal parece que este día será interesante.

- Si tu lo dices… ahhh! estoy satisfecho, te llamare una vez que te hayas desocupado de tu "cita" y no te olvides de enviarle saludos de mi parte – finalizo Naruto sonriendo, y por lo dicho solo recibió una rotación de ojos por parte de su amigo Sasuke.

Se quedaron un tiempo mas en el club para así distraerse un poco, pero principalmente salir de la rutina impuesta por los estudios de la Universidad a la misma que ambos asistían. Cuando se disponían a salir (o mejor dicho a huir) del sitio, Naruto recibe un msj de texto en su cel. por parte de Kiba (también compañero de Univ.) en donde le informaban que estaban reunidos para el ensayo y lo estaban esperando, sin más que decir ambos se despiden con un "Nos vemos luego" tomando su respectivo camino.

-- o -- o -- o --

En la localidad de un prestigiado Instituto se daban por terminadas las actividades académicas de ese día; las alumnas se disponían a guardar sus útiles y así dirigirse hacia la salida del lugar, en donde iniciaran su marcha al correspondiente destino que les espera.

- Y donde está! ya debería haber llegado por ti Hina – emitió Ino

- Bueno quizá se demore un poco pero… estoy segura que no tardará – respondió Hinata.

- Miren ahí viene – dijo Sakura señalando a un chico que venia en dirección hacia ellas.

- Ah!... eto nos vemos después – anunció Hinata despidiéndose de sus amigas.

- Hasta mañana Hina - recitaron ambas agitando su mano en forma de despedida, comenzaron a caminar - Espero que todo salga bien – murmullo Sakura a Ino cuando ya estaban alejadas de su amiga.

- ¡Hola Hinata! estas lista para irnos – saludo un chico alto, de facciones refinadas, ojos color marrón, tez blanca, cabello largo entre negro y castaño sujetado en una coleta de altura mediana, dejando dos mechones largos a ambos costados de su cara, de aprox. 21 años.

- Si, vámonos Haku-kun – expreso emocionada la nombrada, observando detenidamente el vestir de su acompañante quien traía un pantalón sport beige, camisa verde de manga corta (con bolsas a la altura del pecho) y calzando unos tenis de piel.

- Ok entonces vamos a tomar algo, te parece? – sugiere Haku, a lo que su acompañante acepta gustosa, se dirigieron hacia una cafetería mientras charlaban amenamente sobre como estuvo su día.

Así es Hinata es novia de Haku desde hace poco tiempo, cuando ella se mudo con Tsunade en ocasiones va a visitarla a la clínica; cierto día este chico coincidió encontrarla en el consultorio de la famosa Doctora y desde esa ocasión los dos congeniaron bastante, compartían anécdotas, gustos, penas, sueños, alegrías, etc. Haku es sobrino de Zabuza quién tiene 32 años y posee un gran conocimiento relacionado con las Ciencias del Mar, conoció a Tsunade en un congreso al que ambos asistieron y han mantenido contacto desde entonces.

Finalmente llegaron a una agradable y cómoda cafetería, buscaron una mesa para sentarse y así poder seguir conversando, reían animadamente al decir algún comentario, ordenaron cada uno su respectiva bebida al gusto; pasaron unos minutos hasta que empezaron a hablar nuevamente.

- Sabes que día es mañana – consulto Haku.

- Sí – dijo Hinata.

- Nuestro aniversario de los 100 días – mencionó Haku, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos.

- Sucede algo? – cuestionó dudosa e intrigada por su expresión.

- Si verás yo… lo siento y honestamente nunca he jugado contigo, pero… - suspiro profundamente – quiero terminar contigo – finalizo.

Un silenció intranquilo invadió a ambos chicos, mientras que él esperaba alguna reacción por parte de ella, no obstante solomente permanecía callada o bien en un edo. de shock, algo que sin duda extraño al muchacho.

- ¿Hina? – la llamo, pero no respondió – Hina, estas bien? – dijo esto tocando al instante la mano de ella.

Al sentir el contacto sobre su mano se limitó a sonreírle y asentir con su cabeza afirmativamente para finalmente pronunciar con seguridad las siguientes palabras – De acuerdo, olvidémoslo.

- Lo siento… yo – no pudo terminar por que lo interrumpió.

- No te sientas tan mal por esto, además ya habíamos hablado de esto antes de iniciar esta relación – dialogo de forma tranquila mostrando una pequeña sonrisa sincera para él, no quería mostrarse débil por la situación – ¡De todas formas, yo también quería terminar! Tsunade-sama me dijo que tendrás que irte de konoha, acompañaras a tu tío a una villa que esta retirada de aquí, en la cual harán su investigación – argumento retirando su mano de la de él, mientras que la otra estaba apretando una parte de su falda con su puño.

- Oh! entonces estabas enterada – charlo desanimadamente Haku.

- Si eso es todo me retiro – dice levantándose de la silla – tengo que alistarme quede de salir con Tsunade esta noche, además tengo tarea – se excuso mordiendo su labio inferior.

- Esta bien no te detengo más tiempo, saluda a la Doctora Tsunade de mi parte – se puso de pie y se acerco a Hinata para darle su acostumbrado beso en la frente, pero esta al saber lo que iba a hacer; salió rápidamente del lugar apresurada diciéndole "es tarde te veo después".

Haku se quedo observando el camino por donde Hinata se había ido, pago lo ingerido y se retiro también en dirección a su casa tenía que terminar de alistar su maleta ya que al día siguiente partiría de la ciudad hacia la villa con su tío Zabuza. No pudo despedirse de su querida amiga como esperaba, de alguna forma la entendía y no la culpaba por reaccionar así; sin embargo un pequeño rayo de esperanza lo animaba tal vez mañana la llamaría para despedirse, hasta que el tiempo determinara su reencuentro.

Una chica caminaba con paso apresurado y mirada perdida, cierta lágrima se desprendió rodando sin su consentimiento; paró en seco para limpiar el residuo que la nombrada dejo…

**C O N T I N U A R A**

Gracias por continuar leyendo este Fic, especialmente a las que dejaron "reviews" me alegraron bastante sus comentarios por lo mismo les dedico este Cap. a ustedes.

Dark Amy-chan, R33v., Ely de Morcef, Akai Karura, hinatauchiha20, uchiha shio y hyuuga-hikari.

Pd. anosa la respuesta es si n.n

Hasta la prox. Xau!


	3. Y así fue como te conocí Part 2

"**100 d****ays by your side"**

**Cap. 3 "Y así fue… como te conocí" Part. 2**

Una chica caminaba con paso apresurado y mirada perdida, cierta lágrima se desprendió rodando sin su consentimiento; paró en seco para limpiar el residuo que la nombrada dejo. Sus pensamientos estaban ubicados en lo que sucedió hace unos instantes, un sentimiento de culpa la invadió pero no pudo evitar actuar así, bien sabía desde el inicio que esto sucedería tarde o temprano por que los dos acordaron que su relación no era del todo formal debido a que sus sentimientos son solo amigables o fraternales. Sabía también que Haku no podría verla más allá de ser su pequeña Hina, pero también ella misma no estaba segura de lo que sentía por él, pudo ser que confundiera su sentir de forma errónea; sin embargo la tristeza que percibía en su interior al recordar que se iría de la ciudad le provocaba melancolía.

Y así continuo caminando lentamente sumida en su raciocinio, con su vista fija hacia el piso hasta que ante sus ojos vio una…

-- o -- o -- o --

Al salir del club Sasuke fue rumbo hacia el estacionamiento por su carro, al abandonar el lugar ubico cierta avenida que lo llevara a su siguiente destino, conducía de manera tranquila sujetando el volante con la mano izquierda para mantener el rumbo recto. Justo en la primera esquina, dobla hacia la derecha; hasta que su cel. timbra anunciando llamada entrante, así que toma el aparato con la mano derecha y presiona la tecla para contestar.

- ¿Hola? – dice Sasuke – que quieres? – responde replicando; pero en ese instante… casi al cruzar la primera esquina siente un…

-- o -- o -- o --

Sus ojos se ubicaron en una "lata" que estaba a unos pocos pasos de ella, sin dudar se adelanta rápidamente para patear dicho objeto… esta "lata" salió volando por el golpe hasta que… en fin Hinata solo se limito a continuar con su camino dando vuelta hacia la derecha pero… ?

-- o -- o -- o --

Sasuke siente un golpe en su cara, el cual provoco que perdiera el control del auto; sin embargo freno al instante bueno "casi" porque termino estampándose cerca de un muro, por lo tanto su auto recibió un leve "golpecito" en la defensa derecha de la parte de adelante (disculpen la extraña descripción XD).

- Ahh – se queja Sasuke por el impacto que recibió, voltea hacia atrás buscando al causante!! y lo único que ve… es a una chica de uniforme transitando por ahí (dándole la espalda).

- Shh… - murmulla Sasuke y toca el claxon; pero la chica no voltea y sigue su curso, así que decide bajarse pero al desabrochar su cinturón ¡ve… el objeto que lo golpeo! Toma la lata y sale del auto - ¡Yo te mato! – susurro.

- ¡Hey! – grito Sasuke, pero Hinata sigue caminando sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que escucha – La del uniforme… - ella se detiene.

- ¡Tu! – alego Sasuke, mientras se limpiaba con su mano la sangre que salió de su nariz. Quien llevabapuesto un traje marca MUGA de color gris oscuro, con camisa blanca (desabrochada de los 2 primeros) y calzado negro.

Hinata se gira de medio lado y lo mira con extrañeza.

- ¡¿Estas loca?! – dice Sasuke.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? – pregunta Hinata.

- ¿Qué quién soy? – exclamo - ¡Soy el dueño de ese coche! – señalándolo.

- ¿Y? – contesta tranquilamente.

Sasuke respira profundamente y dice - ¿Tú has tirado esto? – mostrándole la "lata" que lo golpeo.

- No lo he tirado – enuncio Hinata.

- Entonces… ¿Le diste una patada? – a lo que Hinata asiente afirmativamente.

- Pequeña mocosa… - expreso Sasuke aproximándose a ella - ¿Crees que es divertido? – pregunto - ¡Has edo. a punto de matarme! – grito exaltado.

Hinata lo miro de arriba abajo, molestándose por su actitud tan altanera y arrogante - ¿De qué estas hablando? No era esa mi intención – declaro con tibieza – Igualmente no estoy de humor, así que deja de molestarme – argumento sutil.

- Hump como digas – dialogo indiferente – vayamos al grano, ¿Qué piensas hacer con respecto a mi coche? – determinó.

- Tienes pinta de ser rico… ¿podemos simplemente olvidarnos de esto? – manifestó muy segura y calmada.

- Hump… pues soy desdichadamente pobre – confesó Sasuke.

- Lo que digas… tonto rico tacaño – diciendo esto ultimo casi en susurro o bueno eso creyó ella, porque él si la escucho.

- ¿Qué? – cuestionó.

- Bien, de acuerdo, pagaré por los daños – menciono Hinata.

Sasuke sonrió irónicamente por lo que acaba de escuchar – ¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta ese coche?

- ¿Cuánto? – preguntó Hinata.

- No importa, ya que eres una estudiante te haré una rebaja – contesto sonriendo – Dame solamente 3 000 grandes.

- ¿C… cómo? – replicó hinata.

- No me escuchaste, 3 000 grandes – reiteró Sasuke.

Mmm… que hago se quedo pensativa y preocupada; además no contaba con esa cantidad, por lo tanto no tuvo más opción que decir - ¡Mira! – señalando detrás de Sasuke - ¡Un policía!

- ¡Eh! – volteo Sasuke, pero en ese momento Hinata aprovecho tal "distracción" para correr lo más rápido posible y perderse de la vista del chico engreído. Sasuke al darse cuenta… que era mentira se gira nuevamente y vio a la chica correr apresuradamente, cerca de la esquina dando vuelta perdiéndosele por completo – Serás… - no terminó de decir por que en ese instante arrojo la lata que sostuvo durante ese rato.

Molesto por lo que acababa de pasar, vio una vez más hacia el horizonte (justamente por donde nuestra protagonista huyo). Bajo la mirada resignado, fijando su vista al piso la cual le brindo SUERTE, encontró la cartera de cierta chica (quizá cayó al suelo cuando esta escapo), la levanto y abrió para saber si podría tener información de la presunta fugitiva y efectivamente en el interior de esa, se encontraba la "Tarjeta de Identificación de Estudiante" en donde venían algunos datos útiles a su favor.

- Hump... Hinata Hyuga – pronunció Sasuke – ese es su nombre.

Gozoso por su hallazgo se retiro del lugar, retomando nuevamente su camino hacia su destinada reunión. Al llegar finalmente entro en un edificio que realzaba el símbolo de la familia Uchiha, se dirigió a la oficina principal, antes de cruzar la puerta, la secretaria le anunció que esperara dentro del despacho (señalando la puerta continua), este accedió e ingreso a la habitación sentándose en una de las sillas que estaban delante del escritorio. En cuestión de minutos la puerta se abre y aparece un joven alto, vistiendo un traje negro y camisa azul, de 24 años, tez blanca, cabello largo (sujeto en una coleta baja) y ojos negros, muy parecido a Sasuke.

- Y bien que excusa darás por tu dilación – manifestó serio, aprox. hacia el asiento principal.

- Ninguna Itachi – contesto Sasuke a su hermano mayor, mirándolo de reojo.

- Supongo entonces que tu aspecto, el edo. de tu carro, las llamadas perdidas y la demora, no conllevan a nada de lo que tengas que dilucidar – exclamo Itachi en tono severo y frío.

Silencio era todo lo que fluía en el ambiente; hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente entrando por esta la secretaria con una bandeja en las manos, colocándola en frente de Sasuke y retirándose inmediatamente.

- Límpiate la cara – ordeno Itachi, a lo que Sasuke obedece tomando algodón y alcohol.

- Me dirás el motivo de la citación niisan – hablo finalmente Sasuke.

- Simplemente para ver como estas – enfatizo Itachi sonriendo complacido – y por lo que veo bastante mal, pero ese no es el punto – retomando su aspecto reservado – Otosan me llamo pidiendo hablar contigo, obviamente no estabas disponible por lo tanto vendrá dentro de unos días.

- Solo eso? – interrogó Sasuke algo inquieto por el anuncio.

- No, también debes asumir cierto puesto dentro de la empresa ya es tiempo de que te involucres en los asuntos laborales que te corresponden – pronuncio prudentemente cada palabra. Sasuke no muy convencido del argumento acepto el mandato impuesto.

- Esta dicho – concluyó Itachi, levantándose del asiento, caminando en dirección hacia la puerta – como no hay más por decir de mi parte es hr. de irnos.

- Irnos – repitió Sasuke, poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a su niisan.

- Si – afirmo Itachi deteniéndose para tomar su portafolio que estaba sosteniendo la secretaria, y continuando con su andar - aún tienes que explicarme lo que te ocurrió justo cuando venias hacia acá y lo harás por que aceptare tu invitación a cenar – debatió - esto valdrá para tener una amena conversación entre hermanos… esencialmente por hacerme esperar y justificarte con Otosan.

Sasuke solo rodo los ojos y soltó un profundo suspiro, resignado a que pasaría tiempo con su hermano, sin embargo en esta ocasión estaba obligado a mantener un dialogo. Tal parece que esté día era más interesante de lo que esperaba.

-- o -- o -- o --

Cierta chica descansaba en su departamento, acababa de terminar sus deberes pendientes y quién no estaría cansada después de todo este día fue bastante vivencial empezando por el sueño tan extraño que tuvo, seguido de lo que paso con su amigo Haku y para finalizar su encuentro con el "desdichado chico pobre"… tenía el presentimiento de que este día lo recordaría de ahora en adelante.

- Bueno, dejemos esos pensamientos de nada sirve tenerlos presentes – se dijo así misma Hinata viéndose en al espejo – además Tsunade-sama llegará en un rato más, tengo que alistarme rápido.

Entro al baño para darse una ducha y así poder relajarse un poco, al salir comenzó a vestirse tomando lo primero que encontró: pantalón azul de mezclilla (corte recto), blusa morada de manga corta con botones en forma de florecita y calzando tenis. Termino de peinarse, estaba colocándose unos aretes pero en eso escucho que la puerta se habría y la llamaban; salió de su habitación con su chaqueta (también de mezclilla) y su cel, en mano.

- Hola Hinata estas lista para irnos – pregunto Tsunade parada aun lado de la puerta.

- Si vámonos – dijo saliendo.

Fueron directamente al auto y acordaron ir al restaurant-bar favorito de Tsunade, durante el trayecto iban conversando acerca del Sr. Hiashi, tal parece que se comunico a la clínica y hablo con la Doctora preguntando por su hija mayor, pero principalmente para que le informara que un evento está próximo y espera contar con su presencia.

- Mi padre quiere que lo acompañe? – susurro extrañada y sorprendida Hinata.

- Así es, aunque no sé cuando sea dicho suceso solamente me pidió que te informara – explico Tsunade – toma tu tiempo para responder, de todas maneras el se comunicará contigo, ok – guiñándole el ojo.

- Esta bien – contesto amable y sonriendo.

- Bien llegamos – notifico Tsunade.

Al llegar al lugar les asignaron una mesa, ordenaron lo de costumbre y continuaron platicando, aunque la Doctora abordo un tema algo complicado para Hinata en esos momentos, pero hablar de Haku era algo que tendría que hacer tarde o temprano, así que le contó el encuentro que tuvo con él ese día. Tsunade solo se limito a observarla y escucharla detenidamente, de alguna manera se sentía conmovía al verla afligida, sin embargo sabía que no había necesidad de preocuparse por esta situación de estos 2 jóvenes… la razón simple confiaba en que Hinata tomaría la decisión correcta sea cual sea la situación siempre la apoyaría. Pasaron unas hrs hablando, comiendo y bebiendo sake (aunque tal parece que la Doctora tenía mucha sed, XD) al terminar de satisfacer sus respectivas necesidades, pagaron lo consumido y se retiraron rumbo a su anhelado hogar.

-- o -- o -- o --

En otro lugar dos jóvenes hermanos platicaban animadamente alejados de la multitud que se encontraba en el interior de un restaurant, que observaban hacia donde estos se encontraban pero no lograban ver nada, les causaba cierta curiosidad debido a que solo escuchaban una risa algo escandalosa que provenía dentro de ese apartado.

- Jajaja… - alguien reía.

- Dime cuando termines de burlarte – sugirió Sasuke.

- Si lo que digas jajaja… es solo que no recuerdo con exactitud cuando fue la última vez que reí de esta forma por algo así - comentó Itachi suspirando y recobrando su postura – entonces eso fue lo que paso.

- Sí – contesto Sasuke.

- Y que harás, bueno no tienes muchas alternativas debido a que la causante se dio a la fuga y tampoco tienes ningún dato referido por lo tanto… - fue interrumpido.

- No me subestimes niisan – agregó Sasuke sonriendo de manera superior y manteniendo la mirada fija en la copa que sostenía en su mano – ¡Salud! – brindo.

- Hump… eso espero ¡Salud! – dijo un muy seguro Itachi – Bien vámonos te dejaré en el departamento o quieres caminar – charlo insinuante.

Sasuke ordeno la cuenta, realizo el pago para finalmente retirarse a descansar, al llegar a su alojamiento se quito su saco y se recostó en el sillón suspirando cansado, vaya que su día fue interesante su auto estaba en el taller de la agencia, recibió noticias y ordenes de su papá, sin olvidar que tuvo que cenar con Itachi.

A su mente vino la imagen de la chica que se encontró hoy, entonces recordó que tenía la cartera de ella, la busco en su saco, se incorporo y comenzó a registrar el contenido de esta. Encontró una foto que le causo cierta curiosidad en donde salía nuestra protagonista posando alegremente abrazada de un chico, observo detalladamente cada rasgo de Hinata perdiéndose en su cautivante mirada.

- Hump… hasta mañana Hinata – susurro suavemente Sasuke, guardando la foto en la cartera y encaminándose a su habitación a dormir, mañana sería un nuevo día para llevar acabo su estructurado plan.

**C O N T I N U A R A**

Hola disculpen la demora pero bueno aquí esta el cap. gracias por los _reviews_ y por seguir leyendo el fic.

Hasta la prox. Se despide su amiga Hikaru - Manzanita XD bye.


	4. Todo comenzó

"**100 days by your side"**

**Cap. 4 "Todo comenzó…" Part. 1**

A la mañana siguiente, la luz de un nuevo día aparece sobre la ciudad de konoha, acontecimientos importantes están por comenzar… el camino de dos chicos se vinculará, sorpresas invadirán el ambiente tal vez para bien o para mal. En cierto domicilio una chica salía de su habitación con prudencia en su andar hacia la cocina, le apetecía solo comer un poco de cereal, se encontraba abstraída en sus pensamientos, por lo mismo no se percato de la presencia de Tsunade hasta que le habló.

- Ohayo Hina… ya desayunaste – saludó la Doctora, sentándose junto a ella. Vistiendo un pescador de color negro, con blusa de lino (de media manga, cuello estilo camisero abierto) color teja y calzando sandalias de tacón negro.

- Eh! – reaccionando – Ohayo Tsunade-sama, si solo cereal casi no tengo hambre – confesó.

- Eso veo, dime quieres que te lleve al Instituto? – le pregunto – veras quede de verme con unas amigas para desayunar, y de ahí pasare por tonton – platico alegre.

- Esta bien – respondió levantándose para lavar los trastos, pero la Doctora se lo impidió – ve por tus cosas yo me encargo de esto, ok!

Se encamino hacia su dormitorio tomando su mochila y cel. para irse. - estoy lista – anunció con desánimo Hinata.

- Venga arriba esa energía – dijo animándola – tal vez fue mala idea salir anoche, no creí que el beber sake te afectara – dedujo divertida Tsunade.

- Mmm… no fue eso enserio, es que… - medito un poco – no sé como decirlo, pero tengo una extraña sensación, sin embargo no me angustia – explico – por que me siento bien en verdad! – recito sonriendo.

- Puede ser… te parece si continuamos con la platica en el camino – sugirió viendo el reloj – sino iremos con tráfico - ambas salen de la vivienda, suben al auto e inician su día común.

-- o -- o -- o --

En otra dirección, un joven terminaba de abotonarse una camisa blanca de manta, ajusta su cinturón sobre el pantalón negro de marca INC, se observa en el espejo para terminar de peinar su rebelde cabello pero en eso el timbre suena, se encamina a abrir la puerta y…

- Hola Sasuke – saludó un eufórico chico.

- Hola… entra – le indica, encaminándose hacia la sala.

- Y bien que tal te fue ayer en tu "cita", estuve ensayando con la banda hasta tarde, por lo mismo no te llame como acorde – declara Naruto cerrando la puerta tras de sí, luciendo un atuendo casual pantalón azul marino de vestir, con una camisa Prada en raya azul y calzado negro.

- Recibí noticias de mi Otosan vendrá dentro de unos días – charlo Sasuke.

- Es todo? – replico – sospecho que hay algo más por decir, es inusual de tu parte que me hayas pedido venir por ti e ir juntos a la Universidad – argumento sonriente Naruto.

- Vaya hasta que piensas con raciocinio bode – diálogo plácido – mi auto esta en el taller de la agencia lo entregaran mañana, sin embargo necesito un favor – manifestó Sasuke, entregándole una carpeta que contenía un escrito.

Naruto la tomo y comenzó a leerla entre líneas - interesante – exclamo sorprendido, cerrando la carpeta para sostenerla en su mano – te escucharé atentamente rumbo a la Univ. o sino llegaremos con retardo – anuncio nervioso – por que no quiero recibir un sermón más del director.

- Hump… esta bien vámonos – tomando en mano su portafolio y cierta cartera que estaba en la mesa – yo tampoco quiero otro discurso y menos de tu abuelo – protesto frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Eh! que es eso? – interrogo Naruto saliendo del departamento al ver dicha cartera.

- Tiene ilación con lo que acabas de leer – añadió Sasuke cerrando la puerta, bajaron por el ascensor, subieron al auto (Lumma Tuning BMW M5, CLR 500) e iniciaron su trayecto.

-- o -- o -- o --

Al poco rato de haber llegado al prestigiado Instituto, en las aulas la presencia de las alumnas era cada vez más evidente, no obstante cierta chica que estaba ubicada en su correspondiente lugar miraba hacia la ventana detenidamente hasta que…

- Ohayo Hina – saludo alegre una chica de cabello rosado.

- Ah! Sakura-chan ohayo – devolvió el saludo Hinata.

- Puedes creer que Ino me… - se detuvo al ver que su amiga no le prestaba atención – Hina sucede algo?

- Si… perdón me decías? – respondió arrepentida.

- Nada importante amiga – dijo negando con la cabeza - hablaremos en el receso te parece – sugirió tomándole la mano en señal de apoyo.

- Si – susurro – gracias – sonriéndole agradecida.

- No tienes porque agradecer, nos vemos al rato ok! – guiñándole el ojo para ir a su sitio.

La campana sonó y por la puerta aparece una apresurada Ino tal parece que se entretuvo en el camino, tras ella entra el primer profesor para dar inicio a la lección que impartirá. Clase tras clase tuvo la misma dinámica hasta que después de un tiempo la hr. del receso llego, por lo mismo las estudiantes salían de los salones para ir a merendar algo comestible. En cierta forma esa era la intensión pero…

- Mmm… donde podrá estar – se pregunto Hinata rebuscando en su mochila.

- ¿Qué buscas Hina? – cuestionó Ino acercándose al lugar de su amiga.

- Es que no encuentro mi cartera, estoy segura que la traía pero… - declaró confundida.

- Debemos ir a la cafetería para apartar lugar y poder comprar antes de que se acumulen las chicas – sugirió Sakura.

- Adelántense ambas, yo las alcanzo ok! – opinó Hinata.

- Esta bien, te compraremos algo por si las dudas – prometió alegremente Ino.

Partieron hacia su dirección, dejando a una desconcertada Hinata, quien introducía nuevamente sus cosas a su mochila resignada a que quizá había olvidado traer consigo la dichosa cartera, casi al terminar, escucha el timbre de su cel. revelando en la pantalla llamada entrante, esta oprime la tecla para contestar y…

- ¿Diga? – dice Hinata.

- Soy yo – responde un chico.

- Que quieres – cuestionó extrañada, mientras continuaba con su labor.

- No hemos terminado con nuestros negocios – reveló moderadamente.

- ¿Qué negocios?... se acabó no! – consulto dudosa - así que no molestes con lo que pasó ayer – conjeturó Hinata sonriendo divertida "imaginando" quien era el chico.

- ¿…? – éste por su parte no sabia de que le hablaba, por tanto solo atino a decir - estas loca?

- Qué – exclamó - ¡Haku! deja de bromear – le propuso.

- Quién demonios es Haku?- alegó confundido - soy Sasuke Uchiha – aclaro.

- Eh! Sasuke Uchiha? ja! – reclamó incrédula - ¿Y ese quién es? – murmullo desorientada.

- Yo soy el propietario del precioso Lexus 430, que tú has hecho polvo – explicó presuntuoso.

Hinata se asustó y colgó inmediatamente, le era difícil de asimilar este sobresalto miró su cel. y optó por apagarlo, respiro profundamente para calmarse, sin más se levanto y salió del aula para ir a encontrarse con sus amigas.

-- o -- o -- o --

Entretanto en otro punto de la Universidad, un chico sonreía satisfecho por lo que acababa de hacer, esto era solo el inicio de lo que estaba por suceder, camino hacia Naruto quién estaba contemplando con inducción a un agrupamiento de jóvenes concurrentes, cada uno de ellos meditaba la "propuesta" que se les había expuesto.

- Están listos – comunicó Naruto – Sasuke y Kiba es hr. de irnos, los demás ya saben que hacer.

- Sí – dijeron en conjunto, separándose en dos grupos.

El primero caminaba con dirección hacia el estacionamiento de la Universidad, al llegar Sasuke y Naruto se van en un conocido auto, mientras que Kiba se coloca un casco de protección, sube a su moto y va tras el vehículo que abordan sus amigos. Por lo que se refiere al segundo grupo conformado por 3 jóvenes, se adentraron hacia las instalaciones de la Universidad.

- Que problemático es esto? – recito uno de ellos, suspirando resignado.

-- o -- o -- o --

Al llegar con sus amigas, tomo lugar frente a estas, su cara reflejaba inquietud, la miraron con extrañez pues nunca la habían visto así.

- Hina que pasa? – encuestó Sakura – si es por tu cartera no te preocupes quizá la dejaste en casa.

- No es eso – dialogó en voz baja.

- Mejor come – sugirió Ino - si es por el dinero no debes ponerte así, somos amigas no!

Hinata negó con la cabeza, entrecerró un poco sus ojos y dijo – Es que ayer…

- Paso algo con Haku? - enunció Sakura

- Eto… bueno no… quiero decir si, terminamos ayer pero es que eso no es lo que yo quiero preg… - balbuceo nerviosa, pero no pudo continuar hablando.

- Por que terminaron, ¿Hina por eso estas así? – manifestó preocupada Ino.

- Como pudo hacerte eso!! – grito Sakura, pegando con el puño la mesa.

- Sakura-chan tranquila no te pongas así – intento calmarla Hinata – escúchame por favor.

- Esta bien – dice Sakura.

- Terminamos ayer pero no estoy molesta, ni me siento mal por ello, en verdad – se expreso apacible Hinata – lo que quiero saber es si conocen el Lexus 430.

- No… por? – comunicaron ambas.

- ¿Cuánto cuesta arreglar un pequeño golpecito en ese coche? – parlo Hinata un tanto nerviosa.

- Mmm… no sé supongo que al menos 3 000 de los grandes – exclamo Ino.

- Qué – se quejo Hinata - ¡¡Hay no!!

Por momentos Sakura e Ino se miraban desconcertadas, al ver como su amiga mantenía oculta su cara entre sus brazos y negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza, se quedaron en silencio mientras ingerían sus alimentos hasta que la campana sonó, volvieron al salón y continuaron sus labores.

Hinata se debatía mentalmente por lo ocurrido, pero no podía hacer nada para volver el tiempo atrás, además la ciudad es muy grande, por lo mismo hay muchos habitantes, será muy difícil que logren encontrarse a menos que el… Las clases terminaron, la hr. de salida llego, cierto trío de chicas hablaban animadamente hasta que algo llamo su atención

- Miren que hacen ahí reunidas, estarán regalando algo? – señaló Ino.

- No sé, vamos a ver – opinó Sakura, empezando a correr.

- Sí… Hina rápido ven – dijo Ino mientras la jalaba y corria tras Sakura.

- Eh! Espérenme – grito Hinata siguiéndolas.

Al llegar las tres no podían ver con claridad, puesto que todas las chicas reunidas estaban empalmadas, "la unión hace la fuerza" vocearon a la vez Sakura e Ino para abrirse paso entre la estrecha multitud. Al llegar al frente, ven que la pared está tapizada de copias que dicen:

"_Hinata Hyuga… sal ahora!_"

- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? – parlo confundida Ino.

Hinata al percatarse de lo que pasa, preocupada comienza a quitar desesperadamente las copias pegadas pero… en eso escucha una voz

- Cuánto tiempo sin vernos –

Al oír esas palabras se inmoviliza completamente, cierra sus ojos y comienza a girarse hacia su derecha…

**C O N T I N U A R A**

Saludos a todas espero que les haya gustado, grax. por seguir leyendo

Hasta la prox. bie


	5. “Todo comenzó… cuando te encontré”

"**100 days by your side"**

**Cap. 5 "Todo comenzó… cuando te encontré" Part. 2**

Al oír esas palabras se inmoviliza completamente, cierra sus ojos y comienza a girarse hacia su derecha, al voltear los abre lentamente enfocando a un chico recargado en la pared, que la ve de medio lado.

- Qué bien te vez - dice sonriendo

- Eh!… - no podía articular palabra, difícil de creer era el mismo chico arrogante de ayer - Eto… ¡Hola! - fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Un gran - ¡Ohh!... - se voceo en general por todas las chicas presentes, algunas se acomodaban el cabello, otras se ajustaban el uniforme y mejoraban su pose. Sin embargo Sakura e Ino, no tenían ni idea de lo que sucedía, solo miraban a Hina y al apuesto desconocido una y otra vez.

Sasuke sonríe de forma superior, parándose para recobrar su postura y se dirige hacia Hinata, quién al verlo queda en shock y retrocede solamente 2 pasos. Al estar frente a ella le sujeta la mano derecha (donde tenia las pocas copias que pudo quitar), flexiona un poco sus rodillas y la sube sobre su hombro.

- Kyaaa… - las espectadoras gritan emocionadas ante este acto tan palpitante, pero nuestra protagonista no piensa lo mismo, en cuanto siente que Sasuke la carga y empieza a caminar rumbo al auto, abriéndose paso entre las estudiantes.

- Socorro… ayúdenme - grita Hinata, tratando de hacer el intento de bajarse pero su esfuerzo es en vano, ya que este chico la tiene sujeta de su brazo y pierna derecha.

- ¡¡Hina!! - la llamaron ambas amigas, intentando ir hacia ella pero un chico que iba en una moto les impide el paso - disculpen señoritas pero no pueden continuar - este vestía un polo riding color blanco, dockers gris oxford, zapato sport negro con corte y forro de piel - no sé preocupen ella estará bien - les aseguro.

- ¡Qué dices! - replicaron ambas, divisaron a su amiga que aún seguía pidiendo "ayuda".

Sasuke continuaba andando con Hinata en hombros hacia cierto auto, en donde lo esperaba un chico rubio de ojos azules con la puerta del piloto auxiliar abierta, al llegar con él…

- Repito lo dicho "tú donde sea llamas la atención" - parlo un sonriente Naruto.

- Hump… - dijo Sasuke suspirando al momento que bajaba a Hinata, dejándola a un paso delante de Naruto - sube - le ordeno dándose la vuelta para subir del otro lado.

- P… pero yo… - hablo por lo bajo Hinata, sintió una mano sobre su hombro, miro al joven que estaba a su costado con nerviosismo.

Naruto le sonríe amablemente y le indica con la mirada que entre al auto, considerando que no hay opción ingresa al vehículo, como todo caballero le cierra la puerta y se recarga un poco en la ventana para hablar con su amigo.

- Pórtate bien… y se amable - le advierte divertido - hasta luego Hinata - la llamo y ella lo miró extrañada - ya habrá tiempo de sobra para tratarnos te lo aseguro… gusto en conocerte, aunque la situación no sea muy grata - meditaba lo dicho - en verdad me agradas - conto emocionado - me llamo…

- Bode - le interrumpió Sasuke mirándolo de medio lado.

- Ok teme… nos vemos - se despidió de ambos, comenzó a distanciarse de ellos para ir con su otro amigo, puesto que lo vio conversando con dos chicas, las cuales quizá podrían ser amigas de la famosa jovencita, quién a causado tanta jarana, por otro lado Sasuke partió junto con Hinata aun determinado destino para el, pero desconocido para ella.

- Bien no hay más que hacer aquí - dijo Naruto al alcanzar a Kiba - debemos volver con los demás chicos.

- Por mi esta bien - apoyo Kiba, quien extendía su mano para darle un casco extra.

- Esperen un momento - interfirió Ino - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? y ¿Dónde está Hina? - mirándolos con desconfianza.

- Ok! él es Kiba y yo Naruto - se presentaron - imagino que son amigas de Hinata.

- Pueden estar tranquilas, ella y Sasuke tienen asuntos que atender - explico Kiba - y cual es su nombre? – investigo curioso.

- Soy Ino… y ella es Sakura

- Un placer… - declaró Naruto - disculpen pero tenemos algo de prisa - habló antes de colocarse el casco de protección para subir al vehículo móvil de dos ruedas.

- Hasta luego - se despidió Kiba al instante que bajaba la visera.

- Nos vámonos? - insinuó Naruto al sujetarse, a lo que su amigo atino a afirmar con la cabeza y se marcharon.

Sakura e Ino no sabían ni que pensar, de alguna forma estaban calmadas por el comentario anterior, pero aun tenían esa "gota de duda" que las irrumpía internamente, al hacer un pequeño retroceso de lo que apreciaron, conceptuaron la conducta de Hinata durante el transcurso del día, sin olvidar su reacción al ver a Sasuke. Por lo tanto dedujeron primeramente que ambos se "conocen", segundo algo los relaciona… posiblemente tenga alguna concomitancia con la referente explicación de Kiba, pero cuales son esos asuntos que tienen que atender?... la respuesta solo la tenía su amiga y ellas no podían hacer nada más que esperar… era su única opción.

-- o -- o -- o --

El no comento nada, condujo con seguridad y en silencio desde que se alejaron del Instituto, solamente podía observarlo de perfil, era incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando, trataba de mostrarse serena, no podía revelar la ansiedad que sentía al no saber a donde?, para qué la llevaba a ella?… y también se preguntaba el por qué la veía tanto?

- Mmm puede ser que sea por lo del auto? esa sería la respuesta más lógica - se juzgaba mentalmente Hinata - pero y… sino es eso y él quiere hacerme algo - sospecho con indecisión; dirigió hacia arriba su vista y halló casualmente sus ojos negros, pudo percatarse que en su mirar había algo que la hacia estremecer asimismo el estar cerca de este chico. Después de haber pasado tan solo unos segundos, desvió su mirada hacia otro lado al presentir que sus mejillas se cubrirían con un tenue color rojizo, ni siquiera entendía el por qué de pronto recordó la "extraña sensación" que ocupo sus pensamientos desde la mañana hasta que…

No pudo evitar sonreír de forma superior, notó que se resistía a sostener un duelo de miradas, dio vuelta en una esquina y continúo guiando el automóvil, se mantenía atento a cualquier movimiento que hacia Hinata por esa razón no podía evitar verla de reojo, podría asegurar que estaba ansiosa y no la culpaba, después de todo su bien "estructurado plan" estaba marchando como esperaba… aunque aún faltaba la mejor parte. Tal parece que esta chica manifestaba una actitud reservada… era como si quisiera ignorarlo y eso no se lo iba a permitir, así que finalmente decidió iniciar una amena conversación - Hace un día precioso… - mencionó, consiguiendo interrumpirla de sus reflexiones.

Se sobresalto un poco al escucharlo, respiro hondo y tardo un poco en responder - ¿A dónde me estas llevando? - pregunto dudosa Hinata, percatándose de las miradas fugaces que le dirigía.

- Un día precioso para ir a la comisaría? - dice Sasuke sin mirarla, si su objetivo era llamar su atención asustándola, pues lo logró, en la mente de Hinata se proyectaban una serie de figuraciones en la cual se veía sentada y amarrada a una silla donde era culpada, castigada y torturada por las autoridades. Lo que provocó fue que ella se inquietara y se volteara a mirarlo, contento por lo que consiguió continuo dialogando - ¿ó… deberíamos ir a una montaña, en su lugar? - la sola idea de imaginar que estaba sujeta de sus manos y piernas, mientras espera que Sasuke termine de cavar un hoyo, no le agradaba nada.

- Por favor… ¡no me mates! – titubeó Hinata, hablando muy bajito.

- No voy a matarte, solo tienes que darme 3 000 grandes… - dice Sasuke.

- Pero solo soy una estudiante… no tengo dinero – tratando de mostrarse tranquila

- No puedes de ninguna manera pagar por los daños, ¡no! – se burló

Después de ese último comentario no se hablo más, poco tiempo después… finalmente se orillaron y detuvo el coche en la entrada de un restaurant muy opulento.

- Llegamos - anunció Sasuke bajando del auto, llevando consigo una carpeta.

Ella lo imitó y lo siguió, adentrándose hacia el acomodado lugar, un personal de recepción los dirigió hacia la parte superior, ubicándolos en una mesa reservada para 2, tomaron sus respectivos sitios (uno en cada extremo) desde ahí se podía distinguir en totalidad su peculiar diseño.

Un camarero se acerco para presentarse e informar que el estaría a cargo de atenderlos durante su estancia, averiguando si deseaban ordenar algo, Sasuke contemplo a Hinata, quien evitaba cualquier contacto visual hacia él, por lo tanto solicito la misma bebida para ambos, al colocar la consumición se retiro por el momento… dejando a los jóvenes en mutua compañía.

Al saborear un poco el líquido ingerido, opta por departir nuevamente - Así que eres una Hyuga? - formulo Sasuke, situando los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando sus manos.

- Me preguntas o me dices – debatió con decisión, dirigiendo su vista hacia él.

- Por lo visto tenemos un negocio pendiente – insinuó gustoso, tomando la carpeta en mano para…

-- o -- o -- o --

Caminando por las calles va una chica con paso acelerado - pero quién se ha creído – exclamo fatigada viendo hacia el horizonte – no tuve opción – se dijo así misma recordando lo que sucedió hace unos minutos.

_- Fírmalo - estableció, cuando le entrego la carpeta._

_- ¿Qué es esto? - consultó Hinata._

_- Léelo… - invitándola a entender o interpretar la significación escrita - 30 por día… así que 100 días exactos deberían cubrir los gastos - precepto._

_- Acuerdo de esclavismo - exclamó y continuo leyendo - ¿Qué? Esto es injusto - reprocho._

_- Entonces le pediré el dinero a tu padre - mencionó al momento que tomo su cel. para marcar, sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar… _

_- No por favor, yo… - objeto Hinata - lo firmaré - afirmo._

_- Si crees que es injusto entonces págame - le aconsejo._

_Se levanto del asiento y se dirigió a Sasuke - ahí tienes - le entrego la carpeta con el "Acuerdo" firmado - y si es todo me retiro… - dándose vuelta para irse de ahí._

_- Espera… siéntate - le pide él, mientras que ella toma su lugar nuevamente._

_Sasuke le enseña su cartera y se la devuelve - Ah!... te lo devolveré al final de nuestro acuerdo, ¿sí? - refiriéndose a la "Tarjeta de Identificación de Estudiante"- por cierto, puedes irte por ahora ya que no suelo comer con mis esclavos – al momento que le daba una tarjeta de crédito - vé y cómprate unas galletas de la SUERTE - parlo sarcástico - no comas demasiado – concluyó._

**C O N T I N U A R A**


	6. “Unos vienen y otros se van”

"**100 days by your side"**

**Cap. 6 "Unos vienen y otros se van" **

- No tuve opción - se dijo así misma recordando lo que sucedió - debo asumir con responsabilidad mis actos, además no puedo involucrar a mi padre en mis asuntos, no quiero ni imaginar como reaccionará… - se detuvo e inhalo profundo - solo espero que sea discreto - susurro mirando al cielo - aunque aún tengo que pensar en lo que les diré a Sakura e Ino.

Definitivamente la hipótesis que Hinata se planteo al inicio fue engañosa, tan solo por el hecho de suponer que "_la ciudad es muy grande, por lo mismo hay muchos habitantes, será muy difícil que logren encontrarse a menos que el_…" haya conseguido algún dato conveniente o incluso su encuentro podría estar predestinado desde hace tiempo.

-- o -- o -- o --

En cierto lugar apartado, ubicaremos un pequeño cuarto que esta alejado de las aulas de cierta Universidad, se escuchaba el claro eco de algunos instrumentos musicales… tal parece que un agrupamiento de jóvenes concurrentes mantenían un ensayo, cierta vibración ejercía una presión en el medio, esta era claramente sonora debido a la mezcla de varios sonidos…

Un par de baquetas golpeaban con ritmo el Tom base, seguido de los Toms suspendidos, hasta que la resonancia del Hit Hat y los Platillos se hacia presente, claros elementos conjuntan una singular batería, la cual era alternativamente ejercitada por un simpático chico de nombre Chouji, caracterizado por su corpulento talle y su singular frase "no soy gordo, soy de huesos grandes". Cerca de él se encontraba otro integrante, quién sobresalía por su distinguido manejo de notas producidas por un teclado… se perciben en el ambiente, un chico misterioso que casi siempre usa gafas oscuras, cubre la mitad de su rostro y se limita a decir lo necesario, su nombre es Shino.

Tanto la batería como el teclado acompañan a su vez al sonido principal de dos guitarras electrónicas, estas eran manejadas hábilmente por 2 singulares chicos, uno de ellos es Shikamaru conocido como genio, flojo y despreocupado, de carácter un tanto complicado o mejor dicho "problemático", su pasatiempo es observar las nubes… mientras que el otro es el ya conocido Kiba.

Finalmente solo falta mencionar al vocalista, quien con su voz particular, entona cada una de las líneas melódicas que forman la composición y coincide en frecuencia con la sucesión de sonidos modulados…

"…_Tú eres la que…_

_me trajo el mayor amor…_

_de mi vida…_"

-- x -- x -- x --

**Nota:** El grupo o banda (_musical_) esta conformado por 5 integrantes

1 Batería - Chouji

1 Teclista - Shino

2 Guitarras Elec. - Kiba & Shikamaru

1 Vocalista – Naruto

-- x -- x -- x --

- Eso es todo por hoy, dattebayo - anunció un hiperactivo vocalista.

- Al fin terminamos - dijo Kiba emocionado, al instante que colocaba la guitarra en el suelo - quedo bien, no crees Shino?

- Si - fue lo único que pronuncio Shino.

- Tsk… que problemático es esto - replico un cansado Shikamaru.

- Umm… bueno y a todo esto como les fue? - pregunto Chouji justo antes de empezar a comer unas papas.

- Ehh… ah eso, pues hasta donde presenciamos todo salió bien - mencionó Kiba.

- Es extraño que Uchiha actué de esa forma - formulo un reservado Shino.

- Anosan, anosan... tienes razón - apoyo Naruto la interpretación de Shino - aunque… - miro el reloj para ubicar la hr., sin embargo en ese tris la puerta del cuarto se abre y por ella entra…

- ¡Tú!... - grito Naruto señalando a…

- ¿Aún no te han expulsado? - parlo el recién llegado Sasuke.

- ¿Quién expulsaría al nieto del director de la escuela? - voceo Naruto con simpleza.

- Como si eso fuera algo importante… - articulo con indiferencia Sasuke.

- De todos modos, ¿has arreglado ya el "asunto" del coche? - discutió Naruto - ¿conseguiste el dinero? - cuestionó esperanzado.

- ¿Parezco tan desesperado como para ir buscando el dinero de la reparación? - argumento vigoroso Sasuke.

- Te volviste loco con lo de tu coche, ¿no? - protesto Naruto.

- No puedo decir que no conseguí el dinero - les informa Sasuke al mostrar la "carpeta".

- ¿Qué es esto? - comentaron los demás, levantándose para tomar la carpeta, dándole inicio previo a la lectura, al terminar Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino y Kiba se miran entre sí hasta que…

- Pensaba que no estabas interesado en las chicas - parafraseo Kiba al devolver la carpeta.

- Es solo como diversión - explico Sasuke.

- Durante 100 días - aclaro Shino.

- Creen que mi vida es tan aburrida como la suya? - esclareció Sasuke.

- Si... claro! - vocearon con ironía volviendo a sentarse, murmurando entre dientes - ¿Quién se ha pensado que es?

- Un Lord - opino un animado Naruto al presenciar tal escena, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke - quieres que te lleve por tu auto?

- Hump… si tú quieres - respondió Sasuke.

- Guahh… - bostezo Shikamaru - en ese caso me voy a casa o sino mi mamá comenzará a gritarme - aviso a sus compañeros - tks que problemáticas son las mujeres.

- Espera yo también me voy - dijo Chouji al ir de tras de su mejor amigo.

- Todos debemos irnos - indico Naruto, saliendo del lugar de ensayo con sus restantes amigos para recorrer los prolongados pasillos del establecimiento.

Al avanzar un buen tramo, escucharon un sonido inarticulado que provenía de unos arbustos, Kiba y Naruto no pudieron evitar mirarse entre sí, sonriendo con algo de malicia debido a que la curiosidad los invadió, se aventuraron a remover un poco las ramas y lo que encontraron fue algo decepcionante… ante sus ojos estaba un hombre de cabello largo color blanco-grisáceo con acabados en picos, sujetado con una coleta a la altura de la nuca, que vestía conjunto gris-verde cubierto por su gabardina de color rojo.

Ambos se percataron de que en el pasto había un bolígrafo junto a una pequeña libreta que contenía unos escritos, mientras tanto el sujeto sostenía unos binoculares, tal parece que algo llamo su atención pues observaba con mucho detenimiento hacia cierto punto. Alzaron la vista y comenzaron a situar la dirección, logrando divisar a una pareja de novios mostrándose en una escena un tanto subida de tono.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al presenciar tal acción, pero su sorpresa fue más al escuchar las palabras de dicho individuo.

- Debo poner al corriente mis datos de información, para mi siguiente libro - se expreso en voz alta para si mismo, por que aún no se había percatado de la presencia de los 2 jóvenes hasta que…

- Abuelo - grito Naruto,

- Waaa… Na..Na..Naruuto que haces tú y él aq… - pronuncio entrecortado, poniéndose de pie y ¡Ohh sorpresa! detrás de ellos estaban Aburame y Uchiha.

- Abuelo Jiraiya eres un pervertido, un ero-sennin - lo nombro Naruto para señalarlo.

- No me llames así - reclamo Jiraiya, pensando con habilidad que decirle a su nieto para que no lo molestara más - además otra vez estás vagueando por aquí? - critico a Naruto - ¡vete a tu clase!

- Ya terminaron, acaso no has visto la hr. que es? - revelo informante el rubio.

- XD… bueno eso ya lo sabía - charlo desdeñoso levantando sus cosas - por cierto me avisaron que hoy Inuzuka, Uchiha y Uzumaki faltaron a unas clases - recordó Jiraiya, pero los nombrados guardaron silencio - bueno eso me lo explicaran mañana cuando vayan a mi oficina y si no se presentan avisare a sus respectivas familias de lo ocurrido, por ahora me retiro, no sin antes hacerles entrega de este papel… - dándoselo a Kiba - muy bien los veo después.

- QUE! - exteriorizaron Kiba y Naruto al entender con claridad lo que decía el papel.

- Es un trabajo para mañana y bastante laborioso - evaluo Shino.

- Todo indica que pasaremos una larga noche - se reflejo un resignado Kiba – además si observan el sol esta por ocultarse.

- Si ese es el caso, los espero en mi departamento - acordó de modo conveniente Sasuke.

- Esta bien teme, te llevaré por tu auto, de ahí iré a casa por útiles y ropa, además de avisar donde estaré aunque creo que será mas que obvio - clamo paciente Naruto.

- Acordamos entonces que en un lapso aproximado de 1 hr y 30 min nos reuniremos - determino Kiba, obteniendo como respuesta un "Si".

Una vez que se retiraron los 3 castigados, Shino estaba ubicado en el recinto reservado para estacionar vehículos, decidió esperar a que se fueran sus amigos para realizar una llamada a…

- Diga? – pregunto un despreocupado chico.

- Shikamaru soy Shino, esta vez les dejaron un trabajo más aplicado que el anterior, necesitaran ayuda.

- Tks… que problemático - suspiro perezoso - lugar y hr?

- Departamento de Sasuke dentro de 1 hr. y 30 min.

- Bien ahí estaremos, le avisaré a Chouji.

-- o -- o -- o --

AEROPUERTO de la ciudad de Konoha

En la sala de espera, esta de pie un joven alto y bien parecido de 24 años, manteniéndose atento a cualquier aviso de anunciación que informe cuando llegara el siguiente vuelo. Itachi manifestaba serenidad en su porte, su atractivo físico e indiferente era irresistible para la mayoría de las chicas que lo rondaban cerca de su limitado espacio, pues aunque quisiera pasar por desapercibido… le era difícil pero no imposible aceptar que aún tenía ese imán que atrae por voluntad al sexo opuesto. Después de todo era un descendiente de la familia Uchiha, hijo de Fugaku Uchiha…

"S_e les informa que el vuelo no. 123 proveniente del país del Rayo esta por aterrizar, los pasajeros saldrán por la puerta oeste, por su atención gracias_"

- Hump… ya esta aquí - hablo internamente Itachi caminando en dirección hacia la salida oeste para encontrarse con…

-- o -- o -- o --

- Tadaima - sonó la voz de una desganada chica de cabello azul, tirando al suelo su mochila y recostándose en el sofá sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

- Hinata al fin llegas - dijo Tsunade desde la cocina - ya estaba con pendiente, creí que tu llegarías primero que yo, me entretuve con Anko y Kurenai tomamos unas copitas de sake jeje… - sigue hablando pasando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala - de ahí pase por tonton (llevándola en brazos)… - queda extrañada al ver a la joven estudiante con cara de "hoy no fue en buen día".

- Pero que tienes, paso algo? - interrogo extrañada.

- Nada bueno, es solo que… tengo mucha tarea - se justifico sonriendo y tomando en manos a una linda cerdita - hola tonton te extrañe.

- Tienes hambre? - consulto Tsunade

- Siii… tengo mucha hambre - admitió Hinata.

- Estaba por preparar algo pero me entretuve acomodando la despensa que compre del súper - confeso Tsunade regresando a la cocina, seguida de Hinata y tonton - no tardare mucho, pero…

- Pero… - repitió Hinata levantando una ceja.

- Pero te daré el tiempo necesario para que te cambies de ropa y… - le aviso mientras buscaba algo en su bolso, sacando un sobre blanco junto a un estuche en forma de cajita, dándoselo en mano - leas esto.

Dudosa entro en su habitación, marcho con lentitud hacia su cama para sentarse en un extremo, dejo aun lado su cel., colocó sobre sus piernas la sencilla caja que estaba adornada con un moño muy coqueto, respiro hondo y abrió el sobre para sacar de él una carta que era de…

-- o -- o -- o --

AEROPUERTO de la ciudad de Konoha

"_Pasajeros con destino al país del Agua favor de abordar su avión"_

- Haku ese es el vuelo - informo un hombre con voz grave y de semblante imponente.

- Si tío Zabuza, vámonos - apoyo lo dicho.

Se adentraron hacia las puertas de acceso, no sin antes pasar por la acostumbrada revisión y entregar su boleto de pase. Una vez estando en su asiento designado, Haku miro por la ventana, guiándola hasta donde parece juntarse el cielo y la tierra en la lejanía. Minutos después la azafata de aviación pide a los pasajeros abrochen su cinturón ya que están por despegar, acto seguido el avión comienza a andar…

Voltea una ultima vez a la ventana para dedicar una ultima sonrisa a su ciudad y decir…

-- o -- o -- o --

- Hasta entonces… cuídate mucho pequeña Hime… - acentuó Hinata la última línea escrita.

Nostalgia… eso sentía en su interior, se dejo caer de espaldas a su cama, su respirar era lento y pausado, miro el techo con añoranza hasta que…

-- o -- o -- o --

Llego a su departamento desde hace un buen rato, se sentía fastidiado, así que tomo una ducha para desprenderse de los malestares que tuvo ese día, asistir a la Universidad, llevar a cabo su plan, tener encima trabajo extra de las demás tareas que debe hacer, sin olvidar el aviso que le dejo su niisan cuando fue a la agencia por su auto.

Salió del baño y se vistió con otra ropa, una más cómoda; fue a la cocina para saco un par de onigiri y tomar una soda del refrigerador, comió tranquilo y en silencio. Miro la hr., supuso que sus amigos estaban por llegar, tomo su portafolio para buscar la hoja que les entrego Jiraiya, pero no encontró exactamente lo que quería… sus manos sostenían la tan ya bien conocida carpeta.

Se levanto llevando consigo la carpeta para guardarla en su habitación, en ese momento recordó que olvido decirle algo a Hinata… así que una sonrisa traviesa se formo en su boca, fue por su cel. y salió al balcón para realizar una llamada, teniendo como extensión un edificio frente a el o para hacer su paisaje más entretenido había una ventana.

-- o -- o -- o --

Miro el techo con añoranza hasta que… suena el cel.

- Hola? - por instinto contesta con pesadez creyendo que era una de sus compañeras.

- Hump… como te atreves a responder mi llamada de manera tan… _VULGAR_ (con eco)

- Esperen un momento, acaso eso… eso… - pensó Hinata, sentándose de golpe sobre su cama y mirando por todos lados su habitación - eso fue un ECO o - volteo hacia la ventana de su cuarto, la cortina estaba recorrida de un lado, se levanto curiosa, dejando caer aquella caja que tenia sobre sus piernas, se asomo para mirar hacia el exterior (o bien eso quizó pensar) pero su sorpresa fue grande… frente a ella estaba…

Un chico… para ser exactos Sasuke Uchiha estaba frente a ella, recargado en la barandilla de protección, que estaba a una insignificante pero considerable distancia de la ventana de ella, hablando casualmente por teléfono al igual que ella…

A Sasuke le causo gracia ver la expresión de Hinata al darse cuenta de que son vecinos, no pudo evitar sacarle la lengua, gesto que comúnmente hacen lo niños.

Desde la ventana Hinata hablo - T..t..tuu no vi..vives ahí realmente ¿verdad? - incrédula no podía aceptar lo que sus ojos veían.

- Tú que crees? - respondió lo obvio.

- Haaa… - asustándose mientras recorre la cortina - por que a mí - cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-- o -- o -- o --

- Hump… eso es todo por hoy - recito tranquilo entrando a su departamento.

Minutos después el timbre suena… se encamina para abrir y antes de poder decir algo entran Kiba y Naruto alegando de una gracia que hizo "akamaru" en el auto de el rubio.

- Esperen un momento que hace tu perro aquí Kiba - exige una explicación Sasuke y la respuesta que obtuvo fue un "espera tu turno teme" proveniente de un molesto Naruto. Al no esperar mas gente cierra la puerta pero algo o alguien lo detiene…

- Uchiha - lo llamaron desde afuera, abre la puerta e ingresa Shino diciendo - traje ayuda la necesitaran - seguido de Shikamaru que paso de largo hasta el sofá.

- Hump… lo que digas - empujando la puerta para que se cierre de golpe pero… que creen vuelve a abrirse y pasa por esta el simpático Chouji con 4 bolsas de super en cada mano - yo me encargare de la cena - manifestó alegre pasando de largo a la cocina.

Sasuke tenia ahora la cara de sorpresa que puso Hinata hace un rato, nunca en su vida había estado tan acompañado en su habitar, cerro finalmente la puerta y camino en dirección hacia la sala… esta será una larga noche.

**C O N T I N U A R A**

Ok se que me eh tardado en subir cap. últimamente pero de antemano una disculpa, gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo desde su respectivo país.

Hasta la prox. bye :)


	7. “Causa y Efecto”

"**100 days by your side"**

**Cap. 7 "Causa y Efecto"**

Las aves cantan y revolotean sobre el cielo azul de la ciudad de Konoha, el destello solar se infiltraba por las cortinas iluminando cada rincón o espacio de distintos hogares, e incluso bañando de resplandor los diferentes rostros de cada habitante que permanece aún en un estado de relajación y descanso, pues el desempeño de su proyecto de vida de este día… esta por suscitarse.

Se dice que la noche es joven, pero no cuando tienes mucha tarea por hacer… y menos si es para entregar al día siguiente, parece una mañana tranquila en la sencilla morada de cierto Uchiha, pero hay algo diferente en el departamento, cuando los rayos del sol le esclarecen la cara hace un gesto de molestia de no querer despertar… su mente se activa y le recuerda la singular frase de "el deber llama"… con pereza habré sus ojos, parpadeando un par de veces, pero… cuando comienza a girar su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo… recibe de improvisto un guantazo en el rostro.

- Auch - dice al momento que suaviza con su mano el área golpeada, intentando ubicar a… - tuuu quién te cr… - no termina de reprochar por que cae de su lecho. Como era posible que estuviera en el suelo, simplemente no lo entendía si su cama era de tamaño matrimonial, al levantarse, ve que sobre ella yacían dos de sus amigos, Kiba y Naruto quienes estaban muy tranquilos durmiendo, para colmo muy desplayados en la extensión del colchón, ahora comprendía el por que se cayó.

Los miro con el entrecejo fruncido - ya levántense, debemos irnos - los llamo pero no respondían, seguían igual o más conchudos, impaciente ve la hora… sino se daban prisa llegarían tarde, así que sin más toma a cada uno de un pie para moverlos con fuerza logrando despertarlos o bueno eso creyó hasta que escucho…

- Amm… maa…mami no quiero zzzz…. ir a la escuela…. zzzz - respondió un adormilado rubio.

- Quierooo dormirrrr - chillo Kiba.

Un tic nervioso se resalto sobre una de las cejas de Sasuke, suspiro - todo será por su bien - se remango la manga de su mano y……..

- Kyaaaaaaaaa……. itai… itai… - se quejaban los 2 tocando el chipote que tenían, llorando a mares por lo punzante que sentían la cabeza.

- Sasuke - lo ubico Kiba llamándolo.

- Teme serás baka… - manifestó disconforme Naruto.

- No es necesario que me den las gracias - parlo sonriente saliendo de la habitación, camina por el corredor hacia la cocina pero antes de entrar, alguien le habla…

- Sasuke… por el grito ya despertaron Naruto y Kiba - dedujo un serio Shino.

- Chouji esta preparando el desayuno deberías alistarte - sugirió Shikamaru - y… motivas al par que esta en tu cuarto, tendremos que salir pronto de aquí para irnos.

El aullido de un perrito llamado Akamaru los interrumpe, estaba en el balcón del departamento, parece que ahí paso la noche desde que llego, tanto Shino como Shikamaru ven a Sasuke quien por su parte se regresa a la habitación como sino hubiera escuchado nada.

Tanto movimiento esa mañana era desconcertante, tener que esperar turno para bañarse, cambiarse y peinarse, podía incluso platicar o discutir era algo que no le pasaba con frecuencia a Sasuke, al menos no con sus amigos, no bajo el mismo techo… pero también era agradable a la vez, supuso entonces que experiencias como estas son difíciles de olvidar, sin embargo lo bueno dura poco, pues su departamento quedo hecho un desastre sin olvidar que mantuvo alejado a Akamaru, sino estaría en peores condiciones.

Abandonaron el estar, un tanto apresurados y con bastante ajetreo para ir hacia su considerada dirección…

-- o -- o -- o --

Un hombre maduro de rasgo austero leía el periódico, esperando con paciencia en el comedor de cierta casa a su primogénito. El Sr. Fugaku es un importante empresario, descendiente del linaje Uchiha, distinguido por su honorable frase "Aquel que domina el fuego"… y su característico emblema familiar que tiene la forma o figura de un abanico tradicional Japonés; esta asociado con políticos importantes que están encargados del orden público (policías), a menudo presiona o bien exige a sus hijos que apliquen su "potencial" de acuerdo a las reglas impuestas, ya que es muy importante que den el ejemplo a seguir… debido a que son figuras conocidas.

Por esa razón llego ayer al aeropuerto de Konoha antes de dirigirse a su siguiente destino, aviso a Itachi que pasara por él sin mencionar una sola palabra a Sasuke su hijo menor, a quien le reivindica sus funciones "independientes" desde que este inició sus estudios universitarios.

- Otosan ohayo - saluda su hijo mayor, tomando lugar aún lado de él.

- Itachi - lo nombra Fugaku viéndolo con firmeza - por la conversación que tuvimos a noche todo marcha de acorde a mis decisiones, sin embargo aún espero que me esclarezcas el por qué Sasuke no ah asumido su respectivo cargo en la empresa.

- El estudio lo mantiene indispuesto, no es necesario que te invada el desasosiego - respondió sin turbación lingüística.

- A mi juicio su complicidad fraternal da mucho que pensar, por lo mismo me comunicaras con él mas tarde… primeramente asistiremos a la junta pendiente con mis distinguidos asociados empresariales y políticos - pronuncio con decreto al ponerse de pie para vagar unos pasos - aunque… - dice Fugaku deteniéndose antes de salir de la pieza.

- Algo más que agregar? - inquirió Itachi.

- Si - afirmo - visitaremos el alojamiento de Sasuke, quiero asegurarme de que tu argumento sea verosímil - dicho esto último dejo a su hijo.

Permaneció sentado y un tanto abstraído - sugestiva forma de comenzar el día - se dijo a si mismo antes de probar sus primeros alimentos.

-- o -- o -- o --

Por las calles va una chica de ilustre uniforme - valla noche la de anoche - dice Hinata rememorando las vivencias de ayer - como es posible que seamos vecinos.

- _Flash back_ -

_- por que a mí - cayendo de rodillas al suelo - respira… uff o kami que hice para merecer esto - se quejo con lamento levantándose para regresar a levantar lo que tiro, sostuvo en sus manos el estuche que le fue entregado… observándolo detenidamente._

_Decidió abrirlo y lo que encontró fue un fino collar plateado con un dije en forma de flor, detallado con piedras color lila… sonrió emocionada al ver aquel obsequio, lo coloco sobre su tocador, fue hacia su closet y se cambio de ropa. _

_- Arigato Haku - salió de la pieza para ir hacia la cocina con Tsunade-sama quién ya estaba por servir lo que preparo._

- _Fin del Flash back_ -

- Me hubiera gustado despedirme de él - medito cabizbaja - pero con tantas cosas que me han pasado… creo que por ahora es mejor así… guahh… - involuntariamente inspiro lenta y profundamente sin saber el por qué Hinata recordó.

- _Flash back_ –

_Después de cenar y conversar un poco con Tsunade-sama, regreso a su habitación, tomo lugar en su pequeño escritorio para hacer su tarea del Instituto, pero principalmente avanzar en los próximos trabajos que estaban por entregar en las fechas programadas. Justo cuando estaba en la mejor parte de la lectura de investigación un ruido… mejor dicho unos gritos provenientes del ahora conocido residente de a lado lograron desconcertarla, se privo de su lectura para escuchar lo que parecía una alegación…_

_- ¡¡Kiba quién va a limpiar esa gracia que hizo tu perro!! - reclamo una conocida voz. _

_- No le digas tan feo… ya te dije que se llama Akamaru - defendió Kiba a su querida mascota._

_- Ese no es el punto, por lo visto no le has enseñado NADA - levanto la voz Sasuke tomando la correa en mano del perrito - y por esa razón se quedará AFUERA - dejando al arrepentido cachorro en el balcón - si quieres puedes acompañarlo pero te recuerdo que tenemos cosas que hacer._

_- Haber haber haber… teme - intervino un sonriente rubio - dale Dalay a tu vida, bájale a tu obsesión compulsiva, si sigues así caerás baaajo._

_- Urusai usurantokachi - reprendió Sasuke._

_- Naruto… recuerda que estamos aquí para… blablablabla… - repartió un serio Shino un aburrido discurso. _

_- Tsk… mendokusei - se quejo Shikamaru._

_- Que aburrido… mmmm ya se acabaron las papas - comento Chouji sacudiendo la bolsa vacía - iré a buscar comida a la cocina._

- _Fin del Flash back_ -

Cuando menos acordó ya estaba entrando al Instituto - y para colmo es un escandaloso a quién se le ocurre hacer una velada a mitad de semana - soltó quejosa de la mala "noche" que paso, finalmente camino por los pasillos para llegar a su aula, al ubicarse en su lugar notó que varias miradas… o mejor aún todas las chicas del grupo no la perdían de vista.

Incomoda por tal situación, se dispuso a sacar sus útiles de la primera clase pero en ese momento un ruido proveniente de la pieza de paso la hizo voltear hacia la puerta y por ella entraron a la vez sus dos apresuradas amigas Sakura e Ino quienes fueron hacia Hinata y…

- ¿Dónde has encontrado a ese pedazo de hombre? - cuestiono una emocionada Sakura - tiene ese cache tan súper-caro! es tan guapo y tan rico…

- Así que tú sueño se ha hecho realidad Hina-chan - mencionó contenta Ino - acaso es el príncipe con el que…

- No es un príncipe… - confesó un tanto exasperada - él es… es… - se contuvo al opinar, no podía revelar la verdad… no aún, así que sin más dijo - es amable y poco atractivo… - medito sus palabras dichas y finalizó con un dudoso - …creo…

- Hina-chan tu y él son… - insinuó curiosa Ino.

- Atención clase la campana sonó hace rato - departió el maestro desde la pizarra, todas volvieron a su pupitre - sea lo que sea que la Srta. Hyuga tenga que decirles tendrá que esperar… bien hoy continuaremos con… blablablabla…

- Salvada - suspiro cansada Hinata - por ahora…

-- o -- o -- o --

Mientras tanto en la Universidad, la oficina del director era el centro de atracción de algunas fanáticas estudiantes… simple y sencillamente por que 3 de los alumnos más populares, fueron llamados por Jiraiya, quien tenía una postura de suma seriedad, algo en verdad raro en él…

- Su conducta y falta de propensión es lo que los trajo hasta aquí, esto mismo amerita un llamado de atención y avisar a la familia de su bien ganada expulsión, sin embargo… - recapacito lo dicho - ustedes no necesitan "días de descansó" al contrario… - sus ojos brillaban sospechosamente…

Esto sin duda no pasó por desapercibido a Uzumaki, Uchiha e Inuzuka, los 3 regañados, quienes por conveniencia propia se limitaron solo a escuchar y observar lo que el abuelo de Naruto iba a decir…

- …tal parece que precisan desgaste mental ó físico y eso es justamente lo que tendrán, una vez terminadas sus clases, pasen mañana con Hatake Kakashi, le daré aviso de mi decreto para con ustedes, hasta entonces bajo esa condición pueden retirarse - finalizó.

Abandonaron y pasearon por el establecimiento, con talante desinteresado, hasta que se encontraron con los demás compañeros…

- Así que hasta mañana les dirán… - sintetizo un animado Chouji.

- Algo no andaba bien… - recapacito Kiba - se dice que después de la tempestad viene la calma.

- Pero no se aplica en nuestro caso, las intensiones de mi abuelo son difíciles de conjeturar, quien nos asegura que pasará en el porvenir - refirió Naruto.

Ensimismados quedaron en silencio… pero este es interrumpido por el peculiar tono del celular de Sasuke anunciando un msj de texto, que contenía únicamente la palabra - _llámame_ - sin pensarlo más marco al remitente…

-- o -- o -- o --

Pasando algunas clases la tan no anhelada hora del descanso llego, Hinata sin darse cuenta estaba rodeada de todas las chicas de su salón, permaneciendo atentas a lo que ella pudiese decir, pero al ver que no hablaba… pensaron que quizá no sabía por donde empezar, así que decidieron ayudarla un poco bombardeándola de preguntas:

_- ¿Cuánto llevan juntos? -_

_- ¿Dónde lo conociste? -_

_- ¿A qué escuela va? - _

_- ¿Dónde vive? -_

- Hina-chan cuéntanos TODO - dijo Sakura realzando la ultima palabra.

- Mmm… - dudando Hinata no tenia ni idea de que decirles, "_tal vez una mentirita piadosa no perjudicara nada_" razono mentalmente - Uh? Bueno…

-- o -- o -- o --

Mientras tanto… en el interior de una de las oficinas de la Empresa Uchiha, un joven de fisonomía semejante a la de su hermano menor, se levanto de su butaca relax giratoria para proceder con rectitud en su avanzar, tratando de airearse dentro su restringido ámbito… notó que su móvil comenzó a sonar y sin ver el registro contestó… - que tal está tu día.

- hump… que quieres - demando Sasuke.

- Supongo entonces que el estudiar no te ah ayudado… porque será?- parlo jocoso Itachi.

- Porque será que los manzanos cultiven manzanas - correspondió Sasuke la pregunta de su niisan - si solo hablaste para eso… de una vez te…

Itachi lo intercepta diciendo - tengo noticias de Otosan.

- Subraya lo importante… - puntualizo Sasuke.

- El esta aquí y quiere verte… - asevero Itachi.

-- o -- o -- o --

En el aula de un prestigiado y reconocido Instituto de la ciudad, una interesante historia es relatada, por una chica de distinguido progenie visual; a Hinata por falta de disyuntiva, le resultaba bastante extraño verse así misma desde esta perspectiva… estar rodeada y ser escuchada por todas sus compañeras de grupo

- Entonces fuimos a ese restaurante súper-caro para comer y me dijo que incluso podría convertirse en mi esclavo…

_- ¡Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! -_ vocearon

- Me llevo un rato por ahí en su Lexus 430… paso el tiempo y era un poco preocupante pero… me llevó a casa, sinceramente no hay nada entre los dos, por esa razón le dije que no viniera a mi escuela - declaro Hinata sintiéndose decepcionada y a la vez aliviada… en parte porque deseaba contar la verdad, solo que aún no es el momento.

-- o -- o -- o --

Terminando la conversación con su niisan, fue en busca de su mejor amigo quien lo esperaba en la cafetería, lo encontro sentado en una de las mesas comiendo su platillo favorito Ramen.

- Así que te irás a la empresa… - dijo Naruto - pero que harás con respecto a…

- Lo tengo planeado, te veo luego - corto Sasuke con prisa para ir por su portafolio al salón, yendo con paso próximo al estacionamiento… no sin antes de enviar un msj a…?

-- o -- o -- o --

Una vez que el receso ultimo, las clases continuaron, finalmente el interrogatorio termino para Hinata y eso la tranquilizaba en cierto aspecto, pero justo cuando pensó que era momento de relajarse algo pasó… su cel. comenzó a vibrar, extrañada observa la pantalla y ve que llego un msj de texto, con discreción lee - _necesito hablar contigo, llámame_ - pronto sus ojos se abrieron al repasar el nombre del contacto; pidió permiso a su profesor para ir al baño no estaba segura de lo que hacía, cerro con seguro un aposento individual… estaba indecisa no sabía si debía o no comunicarse con él, nerviosa le marco y…

- No te dije que me devolvieras las llamadas rápidamente - reprendió Sasuke desde el otro lado de la línea, manejando su acreditado auto.

Hinata cierra los ojos lamentándose - lo siento, acabo de salir de clase… - se disculpo y procuró hablar lo más suave posible - ¿porqué me has llamado?

- Ven a mi casa ahora – ordeno

- ¿Qué? - sorprendiéndose y alzando la voz - aun me quedan 2 clases

Sasuke no dijo nada solo COLGO.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hola?... Eh!! ¿Hola? - repitió pero nadie contesto, por lo tanto se obtuvo un sonoro grito que decía - Serás TONTOOO!! - grito a la bocina del cel. y pateo la puerta… logrando que esta se abriera de golpe.

Bien se dice que la paciencia es una virtud y estamos de acuerdo que no se aplica en todos los casos… puesto que esta presente "la Causa y el Efecto", o en términos psicológicos "Todo Estimulo tiene una Respuesta"…

- Cálmate, inhala y exhala… respira - se repetía eso mientras salía del baño

- ¿Qué te dijo? - pregunto Sakura - te pidió que vayas.

- Finalmente a llegado la hr. - intervino Ino.

- Tu crees que… - a Sakura se le ilumino el rostro.

- Quiere ser formal contigo - dedujo Ino señalando a Hinata.

- No te pongas nerviosa, vale! - le aconsejo Sakura.

- ¡Hina-chan puedes hacerlo! - la animaron las 2 tomando sus manos y diciendo - BUENA SUERTE.

- Basta! de que están hablando? - replico Hinata.

- Acaso no es obvio el quiere… - expone Sakura su opinión.

- No escuchare más - exclamo Hinata - disculpen tengo que irme.

Antes de tocar la puerta de Sala de Maestros, esta se abre y encuentra por casualidad a su maestra de las últimas clases.

- Hola Hinata - saluda su instructora.

- Kurenai-sensei - hablo nerviosa jugando con sus dedos.

- ¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal? - encuesto

- Sensei podría por favor irme a casa? - platico Hinata.

- Sucedió algo? - consulto dudosa.

- No nada es solo que… no me siento bien - argumento Hinata.

- Esta bien ve con cuidado, yo aviso a la dirección - enuncio Kurenai.

Hinata se adelanto al aula, tomo sus cosas y…

**C O N T I N U A R A**

Mmm estem si me tarde un poco más de lo debido… gomene, se aceptan ideas o sugerencias para el castigo de los 3 regañados jajaja…

hinatauchiha20: gracias por dejar comentarios y espero haberte aclarado la duda.

Death.the.Kid: paisana como verás aun no muero, ósea q x lo tanto la historia sigue… aunq se q me tardo un poquito en actualizar jejeje… espero no demorarme y animo con tu fic.

a-grench: no te preocupes te aseguro que ambos tendrán problemas, pienso en las peticiones q me pides, sin embargo veré la forma de compensarte ok. (a corto o largo plazo jijijii…)

Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga: gracias por sus comentarios en ocasiones hasta risa me da jejeje… bueno ahí esta el cap. El que sigue les aseguro q estará mejor.

heleyza: sorry me tarde pero aquí esta, se pondrá mejor ya verás.

istharneko: intentaré alargarlo un poco… aunq por ahí dicen que lo bueno dura poco jejeje… gracias por tu comentario.

hyuuga-hikari: gracias por el alago… n.n y pues a mi tmbn me dio tristeza x sacar a Haku pero más delante vendrá un repuesto jajaja… ojalá y te guste.

Yuki-Minyooki-chan: exactamente son muchos acontecimientos… pero aun me faltan más jejeje… espero seguir con el enfoque, gracias por tu comentario.

Un saludo para los lectores, les informo que ya pueden dejar reviews en general, gracias por sus comentarios me animan demasiado y por seguir el Fic.

Hasta entonces… bye.


End file.
